¿Invitarte a café? Siempre
by mariaTcaskett
Summary: Es fácil entender a Kate cuando descubre que Castle la ha traicionado pero... ¿Cómo se siente Rick en "Always"? Narrado en forma de recuerdo, y dedicado a mi hermana que hoy cumple 27 :) Gracias por leer!


**A: Se que no es una historia muy original, pero es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermana, a la que he medio enganchado a Castle y que lleva meses queriendo ver "Always" y aún no ha podido xD**

**Así que gracias a quien lea, y Feliç aniversari Teta! :)**

Poca luz entraba por la ventana, pero un preciso rayo ámbar se colaba entre las cortinas para iluminar sus ojos. Maldita sea… ni siquiera serían las 7. Ahora ya no podría volver a dormirse. Por un momento pensó en levantarse, hacer café y tal vez escribir un poco. Se había traído el ordenador y un capítulo muy interesante para Nikki Heat estaba flotando en su mente después de lo de anoche... Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su cara mientras lo pensaba y deslizó una pierna hacia el borde de la cama para incorporarse. Pero antes de que su pie tocara el suelo, notó cómo el brazo de su compañera se tensaba alrededor de su cuerpo. Al parecer estaba teniendo de nuevo una pesadilla.

Se giró muy despacio y volvió a acostarse, levantando el brazo por encima de la cabeza de Kate, para rodearla con él. Esperaba que notar su calor alrededor de su cuerpo mientras dormía la tranquilizase y apartase la pesadilla que la torturaba noche tras noche. Se paró a contemplarla dormir, algo que solo había podido disfrutar un par de veces las dos semanas que estaban juntos, porque ella siempre se levantaba primero, aunque no tuviera que ir a trabajar.

A causa del sueño que la angustiaba tenía los ojos apretados y el ceño fruncido, pero aun así estaba preciosa. Se detuvo a pensar un momento la cantidad de veces que podía haber despertado así, con Kate entre sus brazos, si todo hubiera pasado de otra forma, y en la cantidad de sufrimiento que se habrían evitado ambos…

Cerró los ojos, suspirando al recordar el último día que se había marchado de ese mismo piso pensando que no volvería a verla nunca.

* * *

Ya no podía más. Tenía que llegar al coche. Unos pasos más, solo dos manzanas más.

Estaba cayéndose a pedazos, el barco se hundía, se derretía como la bruja del Oeste, y lo único que quería era no hacerlo en medio de la calle.

Sus pensamientos cada vez eran menos coherentes.

Ya veía el coche a lo lejos, ya le quedaba menos. Pero desde dentro de la espiral de angustia que le estaba tragando, tuvo un momento de lucidez. ¿Realmente quería llegar a su casa así? Aguantar las preguntas de su madre, preocupar a Alexis, que había encontrado su drama particular en el discurso de graduación…

No.

Tenía que serenarse un poco. Giró a la derecha para dirigirse a un parque al que solía ir cuando su hija era más pequeña, cuando su vida era menos complicada, cuando su propio corazón aún le pertenecía a él y no a una detective suicida.

Se sentó en un banco, bastante cerca de la calle, pero a la vez muy oculto por los árboles.

No pudo mantener junto lo que quedaba de él mucho tiempo más y con un sollozó se dejó llevar.

Lloró por su corazón roto, por sus sentimientos no correspondidos, por el vínculo que se había cortado, por la confianza en el otro perdida, por su estupidez al no contarle la verdad sobre el amigo de Montgomery y también por la estupidez de ella al no apreciar que lo había hecho para protegerla… Lloró por ella, porque iba a tirar su vida por la borda a pesar de tener la mano de él abierta para agarrarla y seguir navegando.

Al principio había entendido su enfado, su rabia al saber que había estado ocultándole una posible pista sobre el caso de su madre. Recordó su mirada y su voz rota cuando le había preguntado si él era parte de todo… ¿Parte de todo? ¿Con el papel que le habían asignado? Por supuesto. Por verla cada mañana, solo por despertar cada día sabiendo que ella estaba a salvo, formaría parte de cualquier cosa.

Cuando le preguntó porque lo había hecho, tomó una decisión, una apuesta muy arriesgada. Pero antes de pensarlo dos veces se lo había dicho: "Porque te quiero".

Sin embargo no había sido la decisión adecuada porque cuando miró sus ojos supo lo que estaba pensando, supo que ella estaba reviviendo el día de su tiroteo, que no sabía que decir… y las palabras salieron solas de su boca, reprochándole que eso ella ya lo sabía. No lo había planeado, él nunca le habría tirado eso en cara, pero estaba quedándose ya sin fuerzas porque ella se había cerrado en banda, se negaba a abrir los ojos y ver que estaba en peligro.

Sabía que no había sido correcto sacar el tema en ese momento, había ya demasiadas cosas que procesar… pero lo que no habría esperado jamás, era que ella perdiera completamente su confianza en él.

¿Qué cómo podía confiar en él? ¿Qué porqué debía hacerlo? Hubiera preferido que le pegara un tiro en el pecho, porque seguro que le hubiese dolido menos. Ahí había perdido completamente el control. Ahora sentado en el parque, recordaba como su sangre había ardido al oír esas palabras, cómo los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos mientras le recordaba todo lo que habían pasado juntos, mientras le confesaba cómo la quería, cómo llevarle un café cada mañana le daba la vida.

En su mente se acumulaban imágenes, que hacían que su corazón se rompiera en más pedazos si eso era posible. Su piso en llamas mientras aún oía el eco de su voz por el teléfono, ella preciosa con un vestido azul ajustado mirando la dedicatoria de su primera novela de Nikki Heat, el hielo en sus pestañas y su cabeza apoyada en su pecho creyendo que ese era su final, el columpio en el que sin decirlo le había pedido que la esperara, su sonrisa.

Y por último una ambulancia y sangre, y vio la vida abandonar sus ojos y sintió de nuevo el mundo derrumbarse a su alrededor.

No. No podría pasar por eso otra vez.

Le había suplicado, se habría arrodillado y arrastrado por el suelo si hubiera sabido que eso ayudaría, pero había visto la determinación en su rostro. Así que lo había decidido, se iba. Había acabado con todo eso. Ni siquiera se despediría de nadie en la comisaría. Estaba herido, y muy hondo. Lo mejor era cortar con todo y no dejar que el dolor le dominara. Había jugado sus cartas lo mejor que había podido, pero había perdido. Es lo que tienen las apuestas arriesgadas, pensó sarcásticamente.

Se secó las lágrimas, recompuso lo que quedaba de Richard Castle, y se fue a casa.

El día siguiente fue especialmente duro. Tenía que mantener la fachada de estar bien, o como mínimo de estar soportándolo, aunque no fuera así, aunque desde que había colgado el teléfono al ver que era una llamada de la comisaría había pasado cada minuto deseando coger el teléfono y llamarla, solo para oír su voz y ver si aún estaba viva.

Su madre se marchaba a los Hamptons y Alexis tendría hoy una gran fiesta de graduación. ¿Y él? Él había planeado una noche de películas sangrientas con la mujer de sus sueños. Pero ella lo había rechazado para ir a jugarse la vida por su causa perdida.

Cuando notó su teléfono vibrar y lo sacó para contestar, jamás se habría imaginado que la cara que vería en la pantalla sería la suya. Una foto con la sonrisa que hacía que le temblaran las rodillas cada mañana, una foto que le había hecho a escondidas el día de la boda de Ryan. No podía contestar, porque solo imaginar que le llamaba para hablar con él, para arreglar lo que quedaba de su amistad, le había dado esperanza. Y la esperanza dolía, dolía porque daría paso a otro rechazo. Colgó, y a los pocos minutos de hacerlo, destacando por encima de la tormenta que se cernía sobre la ciudad, oyó cuatro golpes en su puerta, débiles, dudosos.

Cuando la abrió y vio su cara, se sintió caer de nuevo por el abismo y vio la espiral de dolor que volvía a amenazar con tragarle. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Quería más datos sobre el amigo de Montgomery? Él no sabía nada más. Un pequeño rayo de esperanza apareció en su pecho, peligroso.

Pero el rayo se transformó en fuego, y una llama abrasadora rodeó su corazón cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él y sus labios se encontraron. Lo único en lo que pudo pensar durante un momento era en que estaba viva, y estaba en sus brazos. No quería soltarla nunca, pero tenía que saber qué había pasado.

Entonces ella empezó a zarandearle, diciendo su nombre sin parar… No espera, ella no había hecho eso…

* * *

- Rick! Rick levántate, ya son las diez y media – susurró Kate zarandeándole un poco, para que se despejara.

- No puede ser… – contestó él arrastrando las letras y dándose la vuelta quedando con la cara aplastada contra la almohada. Adiós al capítulo de Nikki Heat que quería escribir al despertarse… Notó la cama moverse, y de un salto Kate se sentó encima de su espalda, masajeándole los hombros.

- Te he despertado porque dijiste que querías acompañarme a comprar la cómoda nueva. Pero puedes quedarte durmiendo un poco más si lo prefieres, no me importa. No tardaré demasiado. – dijo ella levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- No, no, no. Soy un hombre de palabra – afirmó Castle, que se había levantado rápidamente y iba caminando detrás de ella aún adormilado - ¿al menos puedo desayunar antes?

- No, pararemos a por un café de camino si quieres. Pero tendrás que invitar tú – contestó ella divertida, girándose para quedar cara a cara con él.

Sonreía. Y era la imagen más hermosa que había visto en mucho tiempo. Lo que estaba soñando minutos antes había quedado en eso, un sueño.

Rodeó su cintura con un brazo, acercándola a él, para antes de besarla susurrar contra sus labios:

- Siempre.


End file.
